


Spooky Something

by Anijade



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: It's Quarantine-O-Week for our lovely friends.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173





	Spooky Something

Beth stood at her sewing table, studying the orders. They weren’t as robust as she had been hoping for, but that seemed par for the course,with the demon that was 2020. Since March, when the virus blew up out of control, everything had changed. People weren’t having parties, so that really slowed down those orders. Thankfully, the lingerie requests had been steady, with all the people at home. She also added in tailored dresses and masks. The dresses really hadn’t taken off, with so many people working from home. But, the masks made with quality fabric, allowed people to accessorize in a way that seemed to make them happy.

Orders from her “contacts”, were also steady. She had to wonder, what actually happened to the items she made to distract from the pharmaceutical order? Still, Halloween was coming and she suspected it was going to be canceled. There were still some hopeful people. Possibly ones who were still going to have their parties, regardless of the small group mandate.

Still, she was able to provide for her family. Bills were paid, and she still had a sense of ownership, even if she was running drugs through the shop.

The bell rang, letting her know there was a customer. It had her heading to the front with a smile on her face. The smile didn’t falter, exactly, but it was always strange when she found Rio and Mick standing in her shop.

“Did I miss a drop, or something?” Beth asked knowing she hadn’t.

“Oh, come on ma’, I have to have a reason to pop in, and say hello?”

She raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Mick, who shrugged.

“Marcus had a costume request I wanted to bring over.” Rio explained

“Oh? Did he go with Spiderman or a dinosaur?”

There was a brief look of surprise on Rio’s face, at Beth’s question.

“He ask you already?”

Beth laughed, as she shook his head. “No, but I talked to him at the park. He had asked for my advice, and we had narrowed it down to those two.” She admitted.

Rio shook his head with a small grin on his face. “Figures.”

“It’s the dimples, they’re hard to resist.” she told him with a chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the feelin’. So he wants Spiderman, if you’ve got the time.”

“I’ll make it work. What's the occasion? I thought Halloween was cancelled this year.”

He looked a little sheepish, “Yeah, ‘bout that. You’re gonna hear about a party when you get home.”

“A party! You know we can’t have parties!”

Rio cut her off before she got a full head of steam . “I understand, but since we’re all in the same bubble; as long as there ain’t more than 10 of us, we can have a small do, for the kids. You know you love a party.”

Beth gave him a wry look, it wasn’t fair for him to use her love of an event against her.

“Ok, where are we doing this?”

“My place, we got the big yard with a firepit, if you wanna get super creative or somethin’.”

Immediately, Beth’s brain started on food ideas and decorations. Rio could see it on her face.

“You handle the costumes an’ food, I’ll take on the decoratin’.

She frowned, briefly, before shrugging. Now that she had to do all the kids costumes, she certainly had enough on her plate.

“Fine, sounds like a plan. Guess I better find out what the kids wanted to wear, since we’re now having a party.”

Rio gave her a wary look, having her capitulate so quickly. “Anythin’ else I need to know?”

Beth shrugged, the spring and summer hadn’t been what anyone had expected. The protests had been turbulent. The front window had been broken, thankfully nothing of value had been taken. She had argued with a PTA mom about the protests. She'd had to explain in small words, for the bird brain to get that she’d rather start over again, than to see more injustice in this world. 

Growing up with Ruby, she had seen early how differently she had been treated. Ruby had been looked down on, Ruby claimed Beth was more likely to go for someone’s throat over racist behaviour than she was. Beth had sniffed, and told her she didn’t tolerate bullies anymore, and she was prepared to fight over it.

She and Ruby had set up a water table for the protestors, and she spent time talking to the kids. It was a harder concept to explain, that some people just hated someone, because of their skin color. Beth had explained that as Harry grew up, he might experience more danger. Just because of his skin. Which infuriated Kenny. She took that opportunity to explain that it was their jobs to not let people get away with treating anyone badly. See it, say it, was the new mantra.

Internally, Beth groaned, knowing she was going to have a lot more tattling on her hands. But, it was worth the stress. In the long run, it was worth it. 

“No, just tired.” she told him with a small smile.

Rio left her with a kiss to her forehead, and a squeeze of her shoulder. While they were intimate, it often felt they were both holding back. Still, they made time outside of business. The kids were attached, and other than Rhea tolerating the growing relationship, stating they deserved each other. Still, around Mick and the kids they were pretty reserved. The pandemic also meant the kids weren’t in in-person classes. Between her, Ruby and Annie, they had decided the risk was too great to Sarah’s health. Naturally, when Rio found out, he put Marcus into their school pod. 

Beth wasn’t even sure Ruby had rolled her eyes at it. She was becoming accustomed to his high handed ways, and Marcus being a sweetheart, had helped a lot. The pandemic smoothed a lot of edges, and Ruby knew they’d been in dire straits, without their extra legal work.

When Beth got home, she found Annie on her couch and the kids passed out on the floor.

“Dare I ask, what happened here?”

Annie gave her an innocent look. “Umm, entertainment?”

Beth gave her a raised eyebrow, until Annie sighed. “Ok, they were being annoying. So, I made them do burpees and race up and down the street for about a half hour. Then let them watch tv. Naturally they fell asleep, so I didn’t have to listen to them squabble anymore.”

“Makes sense, I do have good news for them when they wake up, but I’m going to have a glass of wine and get started on dinner.”

“News? What’s the news?” Annie asked as she bounded after Beth.

“We’re going to a Halloween party, I’m starting on the costumes tonight.”

“Party? How are we getting past the whole, no large gatherings?”

“It’s a small party for just ten of us.” Beth told her wryly.

“That’s not really a party then.”

“It’s not for us Annie, it’s for the kids.”Beth rolled her eyes at her.

“Fine, will there be booze?”

“I’m sure that adult beverages will be available.” she told her dryly.

“Then, I’m in.” 

“So glad you invited yourself.” Beth teased.

“And how is gangfriend?” Annie asked innocently.

Beth gave her a pithy look, before shrugging. “He’s fine. The party is his idea, and it’s going to be at his house, so don’t get snarky.”

Annie’s eyes grew wide. “Are you kidding me? We get to hang out at his actual house, that only you and Jane have seen?”

“Yes, his actual house. It’s not like he’s homeless or anything.” Beth told her with a roll of her eyes. 

“Oh, I’m totally down for this party now.”

“I’m sure.”

After dinner, Beth took costume requests, Beetle Juice for Kenny, Soldier for Danny, Emma wanted to be the new Elsa and Jane wanted Black Widow. Add in Marcus’ Spiderman, and she had her hands full.

“What about you?” Annie asked.

“What about me, what?”

“Are you wearing a costume too?”

“Annie, the party is for the kids. I’m wearing my normal clothes.”

“You’re no fun. I’m sure homeboy would love to see you dressed up.”

“We’re not having this conversation, Annie. I don’t get your obsession with this?”

“I don’t get it! You two have tried killing each other, yet you can’t keep your hands off each other. How does that make sense?”

“One, we’ve stopped doing that. Two, it’s none of your business. What we’re doing works, and we’re enjoying it. No one invited you into our relationship.”

“Hah! So, it’s a relationship now?”

“It is what it is, and you’re not a part of it. I’ve tried not installing myself in your relationships, even when you’ve asked. And, I haven’t asked for advice. Let it go.”

Annie huffed, but dropped the topic. Beth’s tone of voice warned her, she’d play dirty next, and aim to hurt.

“So other than the costumes what needs to be done for the party.”

“I’m just on food and costumes, he said he’d handle everything else.”

“And, you’re letting him?”

“Not sure how it's letting him, when it’s his house, Annie. Can’t just, march in and take over.”

“Why not? You do it everywhere else you go.”

Beth glared at her as she looked at fabric samples.

“So, I think I’m going to check out some thrift shops for Danny’s uniform. It will be easier, and more accurate. Everyone else, I’ll stop and get at the fabric store. They’re going to think I’m nuts, buying so much lycra.”

“Because, that’s what you’re worried about. Not that fact that you’re dating a criminal.”

“You mean, like we’re criminals? Hypocrisy much?”

“It’s not like we’ve killed anyone.”

“Not that we haven’t tried, right?”

Annie grumbled that it wasn’t the same, but Beth just raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you just worry about Ben’s costume, and enjoy the party. That’s what I‘m going to do.”

The next couple of weeks went quickly. She was still filling the big orders, and her new masks were flying out to the doors. In the lulls, she worked on costumes for the kids. The kids had been ecstatic about the party. They were now in countdown mode, almost to the point of being obnoxious. More than once she threatened to cancel, if they didn't behave.

Finally, it was Saturday, the day of the party. The kids were bouncing off the walls with excitement, that had Beth reaching for the wine by noon. She debated dressing up. Finally, she went with black pants and sweater, with a white button down underneath, along with a scarf and tie she stole from Jane. It was a sort of costume, she could modify if needed.

By the time she got to Rio’s, she was ready to turn them loose, and did so before she started bringing in the food. She had gone overboard with Halloween treats, but had gotten fun.

There were spider deviled eggs, meatball mummies with dip, ribs and smokies that she had decorated with a skull to look like a skeleton on a plate, along with stuffed peppers that looked like jack-o-lanterns.

“Damn, mama did you stay up all night?”

“No, not really, just got inspired. Figured the kids could put most of it away.”

He gave her a look that told Beth he didn’t believe her, but he wasn’t going to fight her. It took minutes of them working together to set up the buffet table. They stopped in the kitchen, to collect a drink, and then joined the kids outside.

Rio had really outdone himself, with lights and decorations. He had also set up an apple dunking station, and a table to carve pumpkins. There was also a candy buffet and a prize station.

“Wow, I’m very impressed.”

“You should be, there’s gonna be a scavenger hunt as well. That’s what the prizes are for.” He explained.

“They’re having a blast.” Beth grinned, before taking a sip of bourbon.

“So, the costume is cute.” Rio teased.

“It is. No harm in feeling the season. I see you went with your customary black.”

“Mebbe, I’m a vampire?”

Beth gave him a brief side eye before shaking her head.

Annie and Ben arrived late, but ready. Annie was dressed like Pretty Woman, and Ben had gone with The 11th Dr Who, bow tie and all. Ruby, along with Harry and Sarah, were right behind them with Harry as Black Panther, and Sarah as Shuri.

For the most part, the kids were able to do what they liked. But, they were told not to attack the candy buffet, until after the real food, while the adult remained on the deck.

“I have to say, gangfriend, you throw a pretty good party.” Annie announced.

Rio gave Beth a wry look, before shaking his head. “You do realize that’s not my name, right?”

“Yep.” Annie told him with a pop to her lips. “Just easier.”

He scowled, but didn’t respond.

“Annie, don’t be obnoxious.” Beth warned.

“What? I’m just saying!”

“Don’t insult the host, you can be yourself tomorrow.”

Annie gave a huff, but settled into her seat.

They eventually had their contests, with Jane winning the apple dunking, and Ben the pumpkin carving. The scavenger hunt was next, and Rio read out the various clues which had the kids running around the yard, and the house. Beth wasn’t sure she had ever had a party where all she had to do was hang out, and relax. Ruby commented on it too.

“That’s cause she knows she’s getting laid after.” Annie teased.

“Annie! Stop! There are children here, you can’t be lewd around them.” Beth chastised.

Annie rolled her eyes, and went inside to fill her plate, and refill her drink.

“I don't get what is up with her tonight!” Beth grumbled.

“This is your sister here, remember her?” Ruby asked. “She loves being a brat. You two are giving her the reaction she wants. Ignore her.

“She’ll get worse and I don’t want to ruin halloween for the kids.”

While the kids hunted, Rio followed Annie into the kitchen.

“So what’s the deal, short stuff? Why you givin’ your sister such a hard time?”

Annie’s face twisted, and she rolled her eyes. “Did she send you in here to talk to me?”

Rio gave her a dead eyed stare, that gave her a shiver. 

“Ok, I get it you’re not a lap dog. But still, my sister and I have been dealing with each other my whole life. I give her perspective.”

“You’re givin’ her an ulcer.”

“I think I liked you more when you weren’t around so much.” Annie told him dryly

“Well, you know, nothin’ ever stays the same. 2020 is changin’ everything, ain’t it.”

“You don’t think it’s messed up, that you’re sleeping with your employee?”

Rio’s jaw tightened. “It ain’t like that.”

“And what happens when you've pissed each other off again, and go back to trying to kill each other?”

“I’ve never tried to kill Elizabeth, I have threatened her. But, If I can let go of the fact that she actually did almost kill me, and we’re able to work together, then, you should be able to let her be happy.”

“How does she know she’s happy? She went from Dean, the Asshole, to you! No chance to try things out, to meet a few people.”

“Some people are serial monogamists. Doesn’t mean she don’t know what she wants.”

“She didn’t have to look for you! Just there, to fall into. Easy Peasey.”

“So, because she didn’t have to have a bunch of bad dates, she’s makin’ a bad choice?” 

“Yes, no, I don’t know. I just know that most people have to search high and low for a good match, and she gets you.”

“You sayin’ I’m not a catch, or I am, because I’m getting confused here.”

“A crime lord shouldn’t be a good choice.”

“Sensin’ a but here.”

“You don’t lie to her, sure you don’t tell her things, but you don’t lie. Dean lied all the time. I guess I was hoping to have someone share the struggle of the dating scene, but she was barely single.”

“An’...”

“Things never seem as hard for Beth, I still don’t have my shit together.”

“Ain’t that more about you relying on her, instead of yourself? I know you’re makin’ enough money to get rid of that ratty car and sleazy apartment, so why don’t you?”

Annie stared at her feet. “I don't know, I’m stuck. I’ve never really had to do anything myself.”

“Then you should probably start. Not fair to either of you. You’re not a kid anymore. Show her what kind of adult you are. Might make datin’ easier, too. Stop being picked up by FBI agents, or somethin’.” Rio teased.

“You’re never letting that go, are you?”

He gave her a look that clearly showed he thought she was crazy. “Yeah no, that’s hangin’ over you, for a long while.”

Sitting outside with Ruby, Beth realized that Annie and Rio had been gone for too long. “Do you think he killed her, and is getting rid of the body?” She faux whispered to Ruby,

“You think your sister wouldn’t have screamed bloody murder?”

“Not if he shot her.”

“And we all missed the bang?”

“Stop being rational. It's no fun.”

“Someone has to be, but it probably wouldn’t hurt to check on them.” Ruby advised

“Check on who?” came a husky voice.

“Well, it was going to be you, but you’re clearly fine.” Beth told him primly.

“You think I’m fine, Mama? You say the sweetest things.”

Beth rolled her eyes at him, as Annie followed behind. “Glad to see you’re both alive, are you ready to enjoy the party now?”

Annie gave a grumble, but nodded, as she sipped her beer. Marcus calling, caught all the adult attention. Letting them know, they were ready for the scavenger hunt judging.

When all the points were tallied, the winners were Marcus and Danny. Beth suspected they had worked together, but since that hadn’t been against the rules, they had won passes to the VR Arcade. The other kids got various gift cards from Amazon, Itunes, and Build A Bear.

The kids stuffed themselves with candy, before going to watch a movie in the basement. Rio had set it up, theater style. Ruby had taken Sarah and Harry home. Ben had dragged Annie out, insisting he wanted to sleep in his own bed.

Once it was quieter, Beth and Rio cleaned up the kitchen. They loaded the dishwasher before collapsing in the living room, on the couch.

“Well, you throw a good party, considering we were on a guest restriction.” Beth told him with a smile.

“You fed everyone, all I did was the decoratin’.”

“And the games and the scavenger hunt. They had a blast, and will hopefully be unconscious in an hour or so.”

“You sleepin’ over?” Rio asked, as he rolled his head towards with a sly grin.

“That an invitation?” she teased back.

“You wanna haul four unconscious kids into your place tonight?”

“No, not really. In fact, I’m pretty sure we both drank too much to even think about driving, much less with children.”

“Then, I guess it’s good you’re sleepin over.” Rio murmured, as he started kissing up her neck and undoing her tie.

Leaning her head back, Beth let out a moan that was quickly stifled, as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Mommy?” Jane yawned.

“Yes, Bubba?”

“Can I spend the night with, Marcus?”

“Yeah, lil’ bit.” Rio answered. “Do you want to borrow some of Marcus’ pajamas?”

Jane shook her head causing her red wig to fall off. “No, I wanted to make sure it was ok to fall asleep.” she turned around and headed back downstairs.

“Now, that that's taken care of, where were we?” Rio asked, with a chuckle.

“With kids who aren’t asleep? I don’t want them to catch us half naked on the couch.” Beth told him firmly.

“At least loose the sweater an’ tie, darlin’.”

Giving a stretch, Beth made a dramatic vision of pulling off her sweater.

“There we go, I’ll be workin’ on those buttons later.” he muttered as he went back to kissing up her neck.

Beth gave him a throaty laugh, as he pushed her into the couch.

Next thing she knew, little giggles caught her attention. Beth’s eyes fluttered open, to find Jane and Marcus looking at them. She looked down, knowing what she would find, Rio’s hand under her shirt, cupping her breast. It could have been worse, they were still dressed, so to speak, with her shirt half unbuttoned

“Morning guys.” She greeted lightly, while giving Rio a sharp pinch.

“Oof.” Rio let out.

“Mommy, you slept on the couch!”

“Like you slept in the theater chairs, right?” Beth responded as Jane nodded.

“Halloween night, we all do different things. You had fun, right?”

Jane responded with another nod. 

“Why don’t you two go wake up the others, and I’ll get started on breakfast?” Beth suggested

“Can we have breakfast burritos?” Marcus asked.

Beth’s brow furrowed; she wasn't sure what Marcus was expecting.

Rio’s muffled voice came through, between her back and the cushion. “Don’t worry about it, pop. I’ll help Miss Elizabeth with the burritos. You go get out of your costume, and get dressed. 

Both kids ran off, as Rio pulled himself out of the couch. 

“Wasn’t expectin’ that. Was hopin’ to at least get you into bed.” He muttered, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Figure I’ve got about ten seconds to kiss you, before the horde descends.”

Reaching up he pulled Beth into a kiss that held promise but didn’t deepen as they heard running up the stairs. 

“Next time,” he told her, lowly. They made it to the kitchen in time with the kids, and were pulling ingredients out. The leftover ribs and sausages were chopped up along with leftover machaca Rio had leftover. Two dozen eggs later, the kids were all full.

“Alright guys, pack up your stuff, we’ve got to get you out of the costumes.” Beth told them with a clap of her hands.

She was answered with groans and complaints, that Rio shut down. “Ey! You get out of here without complaining, and maybe me and Marcus will show up tonight, with pizza.”

That seemed to cheer them up. They ran off to get their candy and prizes, as Rio pulled Beth into a hug.

“See you later, Mama.”

Beth nodded. “Bring Marcus’ pajamas, save them the trouble of asking for a sleepover.”

He kissed her lightly in response. “You got it, sweetheart. Get goin’, before they start settlin’ in again.” 

Picking up her tie, scarf, and sweater, Beth followed the kids to the car. Glad that they had been able to have a fun, Halloween weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DropDeadDisco for reviewing


End file.
